When Two Worlds Collide
by AnimeGirlTime
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote about Sakura and Hinata and how they come together. Sasuke and Naruto leave and Sakura thinks both she and Hinata will never be the same, but Hinata suprises Sakura with a confession. There is more inside but you can find that out for yourself. Read and Review!


**A nice long one-shot for you all! Hope you like it and please leave a review!**

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled "We're gonna miss him"

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back.

Suddenly Naruto was right beside Sakura.

"Let's go." Sakura told him.

"Okay" Naruto replied.

They ran at top speed to the gate, but when they got there Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered the name. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"What are you two doing out here?" Sasuke was standing behind them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Actually I was just gonna leave but it looks like you two actually beat me here." Sasuke pointed out. "and now that you know I'm going I don't think you'll let me leave without saying goodbye will you?"

"Nope!" Naruto smiled at him.

"Not a chance Sasuke!" Sakura looked at him.

"Alright, but as long as it's over quick." Sasuke went up to Naruto.

"Well Sasuke, I'll see you soon right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, knowing you, you won't just leave me alone forever will you." Sasuke said. "If I don't see you by accident, then you'll probably hunt me down just to speak to me."

"Yep." Naruto said. "You know it."

"Well Naruto, see you around." Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto. Naruto shoved the hand away and hugged Sasuke.

"Bye Sasuke." Naruto let go and stepped back.

"Naruto!" Kiba called. "Shino and I need your help for a minute."

"Okay!" Naruto called back. "Well bye Sasuke, and Sakura I'll see you later."

"Alright Naruto." Sakura waved to him as he left.

"So" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"So" Sakura looked at the ground. "Listen Sasuke . . ."

As soon as she said his name she felt his arms wrap around her. Sakura stood there doing nothing for a moment then instinctively wrapped her arms around him.

"Sakura, I'll really miss you." Sasuke buried his face in Sakura's hair.

"I'll miss you too Sasuke." Sakura leant her head against his chest.

Sasuke pulls her out of the hug and puts his hand on her face. Sakura looked up into his eyes. Sasuke pulled her face towards his and kissed her.

When the kiss was over Sakura looked at Sasuke in silence.

"Goodbye, Sakura." Sasuke whispered to her in her ear.

Sakura blinked, but when she opened her eyes Sasuke was gone.

"Goodbye Sasuke." whispered Sakura.

"Do you have to go so soon Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Master Jiraiya doesn't want to wait any longer otherwise he's afraid I'll never want to leave." Naruto answered.

"But still," Sakura said, "Sasuke's just left I don't need you going as well."

"I know," Naruto said, "but remember, it's not forever."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "So do you think you'll actually improve?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto looked at Sakura seriously.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura replied, "Don't worry your little head about it."

"Wait a minute," Naruto stopped. "Are you saying I'm stupid."

"Actually I'm saying you're an idiot," Sakura turned to look at him, "but stupid works too."

"Sakura!" Kakashi was standing behind them. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, "I'm supposed to start my training today."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto stepped up to him.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi looked extremely bored, like always.

"Why didn't you say goodbye to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Sakura came and stood by Naruto.

"I had already said goodbye to Sasuke earlier on, you just weren't there and I've been much too busy lately to just cut time out of my schedule to say a silly goodbye." Kakashi told them.

"You mean you were too busy reading those pervy books to come and say goodbye to Sasuke." Naruto said. "That's just sad."

'Man these kids know me much too well for my liking' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well Kakashi-sensei," Naruto looked pleased with himself. "am I right?"

"Maybe," Kakashi answered, "you'll never know."

"It's actually a good thing you're here Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Kakashi's attention turned to Sakura, "And why is that?"

"Naruto's leaving now," Sakura said, "he's going to meet Master Jiraiya at the gate now."

"Oh, then my timing is quite impeccable wouldn't you say so?" Kakashi smiled under that mask of his.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"He said his timing is good." Sakura explained.

"Oh," Naruto looked at Kakashi, "why didn't you just say that?"

"You know what? Just forget it." Kakashi said and stepped up to Naruto and put out his hand.

"Oh no, if I didn't let Sasuke get away with just a handshake then I'm not letting you either." Naruto shoved the hand aside and hugged Kakashi.

Kakashi laughed. "Okay, goodbye Naruto," Kakashi pulled himself out of the hug and patted Naruto on the head, "and good luck."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stepped back. "Goodbye."

Kakashi turned to walk away. "Oh yeah, Sakura, remember Lady Tsunade is waiting for you."

"I'll be there soon." Sakura told him and he left.

"Well Sakura?" Naruto looked at her.

"Well what?" Sakura asked still staring at where Kakashi had been standing.

"Aren't you going to say something like they did?" Naruto said, "Something like good luck and then put your hand out for a handshake."

"Oh, shut up." Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "Goodbye Naruto."

"Goodbye Sakura." Naruto hugged her back. "It won't be too long; I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh great," Sakura said sarcastically.

Naruto pulled himself out of the hug, "Well, I should go and you have to get back to Lady Tsunade. She won't wait forever you know."

"I know." Sakura replied and she turned to go and then looked back. "Goodbye Naruto."

"Goodbye Sakura." Naruto smiled that goofy smile of his and Sakura left.

Naruto started walking towards the gate 'I'm gonna miss it here' he thought.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned round and Hinata was running towards him.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto went up to her.

"Uh . . . hey Naruto." Hinata said 'what made me think I could just go up to him like this' she thought.

"What did you need?" Naruto asked.

"Uh . . . are you leaving now?" Hinata looked him in the eyes and her whole face went pink.

"Yeah, did you come to say goodbye to me Hinata?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Uh," Hinata looked down, "Yeah."

"Cool. That means a lot." Naruto told her.

"It does?" Hinata looked at him again and her face went from pink to bright red.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked "Your face has gone red."

"Uh . . . yeah I'm ok." Hinata smiled at him. 'He's so sweet.' She thought.

"Good." Naruto looked in the direction of the gate. "Well I have to go now."

"Oh, well goodbye Naruto." Hinata looked down at the floor.

"What, don't I get a hug?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him 'he wants a hug!' she thought, "Umm . . ."

Naruto smiled and hugged her.

Hinata hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto pulled himself out of the hug and smiled. "Goodbye Hinata."

"Goodbye Naruto." Hinata squeaked out.

Naruto leant over to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata instantly looked down in embarrassment and when she looked up Naruto and Master Jiraiya were walking out of the village

'Goodbye Naruto' Hinata thought and then went back towards the Hyuga compound.

Sakura was walking to the training grounds, where she was supposed to meet Lady Tsunade, and she was wondering why Hinata had been in such a rush to get past her earlier.

"Of course!" Sakura said to herself, "She went to say goodbye to Naruto. How could I not think of that?"

"Hey Sakura." Lee said as him and Neji came to walk by her.

"Oh, hey guys." Sakura smiled at them, "Did you guys say goodbye to Naruto?"

"Of course we did!" Lee said, "We would never forget to say goodbye to someone as youthful as Naruto. Right Neji?"

"Whatever." Neji said in a bored tone.

"So where are you going Sakura?" Lee asked her.

"I'm going to meet Lady Tsunade at the training ground; it's my first day training with her today." Sakura told them. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going . . ." Lee tried to say.

"We're going to meet Guy Sensei and Tenten at the training grounds." Neji interrupted.

"Hey Neji!" Lee moaned "I was gonna say that."

"Oh well," Sakura smiled at Lee "we can walk to the training grounds together."

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Lee gave Sakura and Neji a thumbs up.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't be bad having company." Neji said to them.

Sakura, Lee and Neji walked a little further until they heard something.

"What was that?" Sakura looked in the direction the noise came from.

"Sounded like a scream." Lee said, "Neji!"

"Right, on it." Neji said and then used his byakugan and looked until he saw her. "IT'S HINATA!"

"What about her Neji?" Sakura asked sounding panicked.

"She's being attacked by two men!" Neji told them and they all went at full speed until they reached her and the sight of Hinata almost made Sakura start crying.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I always knew I felt strongly towards Hinata, but I had never felt it as strong before as I did now. When I saw Hinata on the floor unconscious, her right arm covered in blood and her face tear stained it made me want to lash out at the two men crouching down by her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

The two men turned and saw us there and they smirked.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The two men turned to see who was yelling at them and when they saw it was only three teenagers they smirked at the teens' idiocy.

"Oh, looks like your saviours are finally here although they don't look like much do they?" One of the men said to the unconscious body of Hinata Hyuga.

"DON'T TALK TO HER!" Sakura yelled and punched the man who said it right in the jaw and they all heard a loud crack.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The other man stood up, he was much taller than Sakura and towered over her.

Just then, Neji came and kicked the man in the back of the head and Lee came in front of Sakura and punched the man in the nose and sent him flying back.

Sakura rushed over to Hinata.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I looked down at Hinata and prayed to see something that showed that she was alive just then I saw Hinata's fingers twitch and I grabbed her hand in mine and refused to let go.

"I'll take her back to my apartment and heal her." I told Lee and Neji, "Don't worry she'll be fine. I need you to tell Lady Tsunade that I won't be able to make it too my training session today Okay?"

"Alright." Lee turned to go, "Come on Neji, you heard Sakura Hinata will be fine."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Neji asked me unable to take his eyes off Hinata's face.

"I'm sure." I assured him. "Don't worry."

"Okay." Neji turned and joined Lee and they left. I turned my attention to Hinata's face and I finally realised that I had been giving my feelings to the wrong person. I should not have paid attention to Sasuke, but I should have been with Hinata, and for the first time, I knew my true feelings.

_**Hinata's POV**_

When I opened my eyes I was staring at a white roof. I screamed at the pain I felt in my leg and suddenly Sakura was there beside me holding my hand.

"Sakura?" I looked at her confused, then the pain in my leg came back and I screamed again, tears were streaming down my face; I must have looked like a mess.

"I'm here." Sakura whispered to me, "I'm here."

"Sakura, w-what h-happened?" I asked her.

She looked at me with her beautiful, green eyes, but there was sadness in them, and then the memories of last night came flooding into me and I gasped for the breath that was out of my reach. My heart felt like it had just exploded.

"Hinata? Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura looked at me with a worried look.

I couldn't speak, I felt like the air I needed was gone. Then Sakura shook me, and I breathed in a rush of air.

"S-Sakura?" I whispered.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked me.

"I r-remember, I remember w-what h-happened." I looked at her and I could tell that my eyes must have showed all the fear I felt, because as soon as she looked in my eyes she pulled me gently into a hug.

"It's alright; I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Sakura told me, "I promise."

"Sakura?" I looked up at her hopefully.

"What is it Hinata?" she smiled kindly at me.

"I-if I t-told you s-something," I could feel the blush rising too my face. "and you th-thought it was, well b-bad, c-could you forget I ev-ever said a-anything?"

"Hinata, you sound so nervous." Sakura told me, "And you can tell me anything."

"O-ok." I looked down to my fingers twiddling, "I, umm, well, I . . ."

_**Sakura's POV**_

I knew what Hinata was going to say, just by looking in her eyes I could see it and I couldn't hold back any more. I leapt up onto the bed and straddled Hinata. I saw shock in her eyes but also, I saw a dash of hope and the hope in her eyes grew as I leant down towards her. When I kissed her she looked at me in a way, she usually looked at Naruto with.

"I love you Sakura." When she said that, and didn't stutter my heart leapt inside my chest, I kissed her forehead and brought my mouth down to her ear.

"I love you too." I whispered and I felt her relax under me.

I stayed with her that night. I held her in my arms and watched her sleep, I watched her enter her perfect world, a few times she whispered my name in her sleep and I would hug her slightly tighter.

I slept well that night knowing that Sasuke being gone would not make me as miserable as I thought it would, I had Hinata, and her cute little face was all I needed.

**Well there it is! Wow! That was better than I thought it would be . . . Thanks for reading everyone! If you liked it please leave a review!**


End file.
